What's Going On In Gravity Falls?
by xorahxo
Summary: Twins Lily and Liam Redwood are visiting thier Grandparents in Gravity Falls for the summer. The weird happenings in Gravity Falls just happens to make them cross paths with the other pair of twin in the mysterious town, Dipper and Mabel Pines. New romances, mysteries, threats, loves, friends, and enemies will be made during this one mysterious summer. -Dipper/Reader-
1. Info

Name: Lily Redwood (reader)

Age: 12

Appearance: long blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a different tank top everyday with shorts

Siblings: Liam Redwood (twins)

Friends: Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Wendy

Crush: Dipper Pines

Facts About Her:

-Has a pet golden retriever named Mystery

-Has a 'the glass is always half full' personality (like Mabel)

-Believes & notices the strange stuff that is going on in Gravity Falls

-Has one of the hand journals (#1)

Name: Liam Redwood

Age: 12

Appearance: blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a T-shirt everyday with jeans

Siblings: Lily Redwood (twins)

Friends: Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Wendy

Crush: Mabel Pines

Facts About Him:

-Has a pet golden retriever named Mystery

-Has the more skeptical personality of the two (like Dipper)

-Believes & notices the strange stuff that is going on in Gravity Falls

-Has one of the hand journals (#1)

**[LILY REDWOOD IS THE READER BUT IT OCCASIONALLY SWITCHES TO HER TWIN BROTHER'S POV BUT LIAM ISN'T THE READER. LILY IS]**


	2. Help Is On The Way!

**Liam's POV:**

This sucked. My sister is missing and I've only been in Gravity Falls for two days. I haven't seen her since last night and I'm starting to worry. I need to tell someone. And I know just the person. I felt weird running to the Mystery Shack, where one of my best friends works. I burst through the door, scaring Wendy.

"Liam, what are you doing here? Where's Lily?" she asked. I looked at her seriously. "She's gone," I replied. "Like dead?" Wendy asked. "What? No. Missing. Last night, she went to take Mystery out for a walk and Mystery came back through her doggy door but no Lily. After ten minutes, I went outside to find her but I didn't see her but I saw her phone on the ground so I picked it up," I was panting like a tired dog right about now.

"Listen, Mabel. I _did_ see it!" I heard. I looked around and saw a boy and a girl emerge through a door. "I don't believe you, Dipper," the girl, I think Mabel, replied. "Well, its true," Dipper, I think, responded. They stopped beside us. "Hey, Wendy, who's this?" Dipper asked. "This is Liam Redwood. His grandparents own the small supermarket downtown. Liam, this is Dipper and Mabel Pines. Twins and great niece and nephew of Stan," Wendy explained. I waved quickly then got back to my story. "So I picked up the phone and on the screen was a text message she opened. It was sent exactly ten minutes ago."

"What happened?" Mabel asked. "His sister's missing," Wendy said. Mabel gasped a little. "So what did the text say?" Wendy asked. "It said 'Redwood Supermarket before ten minutes is up' and I need you to drive me there," I finished. Wendy gave me a look. "What?" I asked. "Why didn't you go out last night?" "It was too late. See, eleven twenty-eight when she go the text," I explained. She gave me another look. "Hey, you know how I feel about Gravity Falls! There's always something weird happening around here! And it wouldn't be any better going out super late at night," I protested. I saw Dipper nudge Mabel in the arm.

"Alright, I'll drive you. Dipper, Mabel, wanna come?" she asked. "Sure," Dipper said. We climbed into the car and drove to the supermarket. Wendy parked the car and I jumped out, followed by Dipper and Mabel. I pushed open the door. "Lily!" I exclaimed as I saw her sprawled on the floor, broken green glass by her side. She started to stir after I called her name. "Did I seriously fall asleep here?" she asked herself. "What happened?" I asked.


	3. Meeting The Neighbors

**My POV:**

"What happened?" Liam asked. "Tell you later. Who's the adorable boy and his excited twins sister?" I asked. The girl nudged the boy's arm. "See, she thinks your adorable!" she squealed. The boy blushed slightly and smiled shyly at me. He is _cute_. "I'm Dipper," the boy said. "And this," he motioned to his hyperactive twin sister. "is Mabel." "Let's be best friends!" Mabel said happily. "Yeah!" I replied, equally happy. Dipper and Liam did a simultaneous eye roll. "I bet you two will become best friends," I smirked. They looked at each other. "Yeah, I think you're right," Dipper said. The two boys' high fived and walked back out the door.

"And a word about Dipper before stuff happens," Mabel giggled. I raised my eyebrow, "Stuff?" "Yeah! He sneezes like a kitten!" she squealed. "Oh, does he now?" I glanced out the window. Mabel grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. "See, I'll show you!" she shoved her sweated clad arm in Dipper's face and tickled his nose with the cloth. "_Mew_!" Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and sneezed. "Aw! It does sound like a kitten! How adorable!" I said. Dipper gave me an I-am-not-adorable look. I reached into my pocket and realized I left my wallet in the store. "I'll be right back," I said. I ran back in the store and searched for my wallet. I saw it and grabbed it.

I looked around the store one last time. Nothing was broken, surprisingly. I did a double-take on the shattered green glass. I grabbed a plastic bag and dropped the pieces in one by one. Mabel and I exited the store and got in Wendy's car. "Hey, Lily," Wendy said. "Hey," I replied. She drove us back to the Mystery Shack. She parked the car and we jumped out, heading into the Shack. Dipper and Mabel led me and my brother upstairs to their room. Mabel and I sat on her bed and Dipper and Liam sat on his bed.

"So what did happen last night?" Liam asked me. I took a deep breath told them everything. About the text I got, about what happened when I got there, about my fight with Gideon, and about how I shattered his amulet. Dipper and Mabel gasped. "He had another?" Dipper exclaimed. "You know Gideon?" I asked. "Um, yeah. The annoying physic boy," Mabel said. "Why did he want you there?" Dipper asked. "I said no when he asked me out because I didn't like him like that," I explained. I noticed Dipper watching me and I smiled softly to myself. I'm actually starting to like him. I could totally get used to Gravity Falls.


	4. Back At Home

"Well, we should be going," Liam said. "Do we have to go?" I whined. "Sorry, but yes. Do you think Grandpa knows how to open a can of dog food? No," Liam said. Dang, he made a good point. "Bye, guys. See you later!" I said. Mabel grabbed my wrist before I could take one step. "Come back tomorrow?" she asked. "You bet," I replied. She smiled and let go of my wrist. "Bye!" she waved at us as we climbed down the ladder. "Bye," Dipper said. "Bye, Dipper," I said before disappearing, closing the trap door.

Liam opened the exit door and held it open for me. He closed it behind him. We had only walked a couple of steps when Liam stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you hear that?" he asked, sounding kinda scared. "No. Hear what?" I asked. "It sounded like a gallop," he replied. I gently punched his arm. "Ohmigosh. Maybe it's the elusive Appaloosa, known to almost _everyone on the planet_! Get real, Liam!" I joked. He narrowed his eyes at me and then started laughing. "Nice," he nodded. "Thanks, I do try," I chuckled.

We walked in silence for the majority of the time home. The other like 10% was Liam trying to convince me that he heard something that sounded like a horse but he'd never once seen a horse in Gravity Falls. So I told him he was imagining these noises. "Whatever, but I'm gunna consult the book!" he held up the mysterious journal that we found in a chest buried behind out grandparent's convenience store/supermarket Lion King style, like the way I hold my phone when I'm trying to get a signal. I shrugged, mostly because I really like this book. It's been really helpful to us over the last summer. We found it our first summer in Gravity Falls, which was last summer.

The book it a beat up red journal with a gold colored six-fingered hand on the cover. On the hand was a black number one. Inside the cover, it says 'Property of' but the rest it ripped off, so we don't know whose it is. Every page is filled with weird creatures or things, theories, notes, and the occasional journal entry. Every last page is filled up.

We headed inside, only to my lunged at by a big mass of white fur. Our dog Mystery is, in her own way, a mystery. She's a golden retriever, but she fur is white and she has bright green eyes. My first thought was albino but Liam told me albino animals have red or pink eyes. She not deaf or blind either. We named her Mystery because of how she looked. Her collar even has little question marks all over it. "You hungry, girl?" I asked. _Woof_! I took that as a yes. I trekked into the kitchen, which was in the very far end of the back of the house. My grandma, Mary, was at the stove, mixing ground beef with seasoning for tacos. "Hi, grandma," I said as I grabbed a can of Woofy's dog food from the shelf. I opened about three drawers before I found the can opener. I popped off the can and poured the food into Mystery's bowl. She stuck her face right in it and began eating instantly.


	5. Creature Searching

"Hello, Lily. Where have you been today?" she asked. "I was at the Mystery Shack. You know, the place where Wendy works?" I replied. "Oh, yes. I'm familiar with that place. You grandfather is friends with the owner of that place, Stanley Pines," Mary told me. "I met two kids, both were our age, and they were also twins. We hung out up in their room all day. It was really fun," I informed her. "Oh, yes. I do recall Dan telling me that Stanley's niece and nephew were visiting for the summer. Now what were their names again…? Dippy and Maple? No…" "Their names are Dipper and Mabel," I corrected her. "Mabel is now my best friend!" I said happily. "That's great!" Mary said. "Now are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really at the moment, grandma. I'll eat later," I told her. "Alright, Lily," she said, turning back to the stove. I dashed up the stairs, after saying hello to Grandpa Dan, and into my room, where I saw Liam at his desk, flipping through the pages of the journal. "Anything about magical unicorns yet?" I asked. Liam cracked a smile. "No, but I did find a page about Man-ataur. They're apparently manly and different from a Minotaur. Their sworn enemy is the Multi-bear, a bear with more than one head," he told me. I leaned over his shoulder and saw the picture. "That's pretty manly," I nodded. "And they have legs like bulls or whatever they're mixed with and those legs have hooves," he crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Let me see it," I nudged him out of his chair and sat down in it. "Let's see…no, not flying rabbits, not harpies, not tree spirits, not griffins," I stopped flipping. "Whoa, griffins! 'A legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle…Weaknesses include fire and/or ice/cold water…'" "Didn't expect to see that in there…" Liam said. I took a deep breath and kept flipping. "Not pixies, not trolls, not sphinxes…What's with all the mythological Greek creatures?" Liam took the journal from me and kept turning pages. "Defiantly not cursed doors, not magic potions, not a witch. Whoa, wait, here we go! Look at this," he pointed to a page about midway through the book.

"'Centaurs. Half man, half horse. Usually depicted as wild and crazy, but there is one I've met who's more civilized. Skills include archery and using wooden clubs. Weaknesses unknown…" I read aloud. "This is probably what I heard!" he exclaimed. "Okay…it makes sense, I'll give you that…" I agreed. "But I don't understand what's with all the Greek creatures…" "I dunno. Probably just a coincidence," he shrugged. "Oh, yeah, I didn't even think of that," I said. "Hey, do you think Dipper and Mabel know of the weird stuff that's going on here?" Liam asked. "Well, they met Gideon…And they made a comment about him having another amulet like they destroyed his first one or something," I guessed.

"When I ran into the Mystery Shack to get Wendy to drive me to the supermarket, they came from a door and Dipper was telling Mabel about something that he saw so they might…" Liam sighed. "Let's ask them tomorrow, okay?" I said. Liam nodded. "Hey, Lily, can you get the light?" I grinned devilishly. "Oh no," Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. I grabbed something for my nightstand and aimed it at the lantern. "You still have that?" "Yeah! Grappling hook!" I cheered as I shot the lamp with the hook part. "We're gunna need another lamp…again," Liam laughed. "Yay! Grappling hook!"


	6. Back At The Shack

The next morning I woke up before Liam which was a rare occurrence. I watched him for a while then grinned. I climbed on his bed and started jumping, waking him up and causing him to fall off the bed. I stopped jumping and laughed. "Morning!" I said. Liam just glared at me from the floor. "Don't be like that, brother!" I waved my hand aimlessly. Liam got to his feet and grabbed the journal from his desk. "Ooh! Are you going to go centaur hunting?" I asked excitedly. "I'm not going to…hunt it," he started. "I'm going to find it and ask it about stuff. Well, if it's the civilized one. If it's a wild one, gunna back away slowly and leave."

I nodded, stroking my chin like I had a beard. "But we promised to go to the Mystery Shack today," I slumped my shoulders, plopping on the bed with a thump. "Oh, right…Well, you'll have to go without me," Liam said, pulling on his shirt and headed for the door. "Wait, what?" I called after him, but I got no answer. I groaned and got dressed, slowly making my way out of our room. "And if I run into anything weird, I won't have the journal to tell me what it is and how to stop it," I mumbled to myself as I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where a plate of pancakes was waiting for me. I ate quickly, thanked my grandparents and headed out the door.

I turned around when I heard barking behind me. I saw Mystery wagging her tail and holding her leash in her mouth. I smiled and hooked on her leash. "Alright, you can come with me," I told her, patting her gently on the head and started walking in the direction of the Mystery Shack. Mystery stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it, girl?" I asked her, knowing she wouldn't respond with human words. Mystery glanced at me before sitting down and scratching her ear. I tugged on her leash and she got back on all fours. We continued our journey to the Mystery Shack after that. I saw Dipper and Mabel sitting on the porch, looking at some book, which was resting in Dipper's lap.

Mystery barked loudly, causing Dipper and Mabel to look in my direction and Dipper to hid the book they were looking at. Mabel jumped to her feet and bounded over to me. "Lily!" she squealed, pulling me in a tight hug. "Hi, Mabel!" I replied. Mystery sniffed Mabel's hand and then started licking it. "Who is this cutie?" Mabel asked, getting level with the white dog and petting her head. "This is my dog, Mystery," I said. "What kind of dog is she?" Dipper asked. "She's a golden retriever," I told him.

"Really? She doesn't look very golden to me," "I don't know why she's that color but she is a golden. Her eye color is also different from a golden's," I replied. "We named her Mystery because of her fur and eye color." "She's so cute!" Mabel squeaked, wrapping her arms around Mystery's neck and rubbing her cheek against the dog's. Dipper approached Mystery and stroked her gently on the head. Mystery pulled away from Mabel and started furiously licking Dipper's hand. "Hey, where's Liam?" Mabel asked. "He couldn't make it," I told her. "Oh, why?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed. "He had some business to take care of," I replied.

"What kind of business?" Dipper asked. "I don't know, Liam business?" "Wait…is that him running frantically towards us?" Mabel asked, shielding the sun from her eyes with one hand. "That is Liam running frantically towards us. I thought he had stuff to do," I muttered. Liam came to a stop right in front of me. "Oh my gosh, Lily! You'll never guess what I found!" he exclaimed. "Buried treasure!" I cheered. "No," "A map to buried treasure?" I cheered, but it sounded more like a question. "Getting much colder," Liam said. "Ohmigosh, a special shovel that helps you locate buried treasure?" "No, Lily, I found-" Liam tried to speak but I interrupted him. "Number two!"

"No, wait…excuse me?" Liam said weirdly. "What? Book number two," I explained. "Oh…no. Just come with me!" he grabbed my wrist and starting running, dragging me behind. Mystery just sat down and watch me being dragged away by my twin brother. "I guess I'll be right back!" I shouted to Mabel and Dipper. The twins exchanged glances. "You wanna follow her?" Mabel asked. "I don't think that would be right," Dipper replied. "I said do you _want_ to follow her, not do you _think_ we _should_ follow her," Mabel crossed her arms, waiting for a reply. "Yeah!" Dipper pumped his fist in the air.


	7. Pines Twins Get Sneaky

**Dipper's POV:**

"Yeah!" I pumped my fist in the air. "We're gunna have to be really quiet and sneaky though," "Dipper, I am the sneakiest thing on the planet! Remember how I took those cookies?" Mabel started jumping up and down. I looked at her, remembering the incident from last week.

_I watched Mabel, dressed in all black, like a ninja, creep slowly down the stairs and into the living room. I rolled my eyes and she raised a finger to her lips to shush me. When Grunkle Stan walked into the room, Mabel panicked and smushed herself against the wall. "Hey, kid," Grunkle Stan said. I looked at him. "What?" "What's that big black thing on the wall?" I shrugged, deciding to let Mabel have her fun and not give her away. Grunkle Stan also shrugged and sat in his chair. _

_Mabel pushed away from the wall and started creeping towards the cookies. Grunkle Stan turned his head and watched as Mabel grabbed four cookies then take off shouting, "Victory is mine!" Grunkle Stan watched the door she had just ran out of with a what-the-heck-did-I-just-see look on his face. "Hey, kid. Did you sister dressed in a ninja costume just run out of the room with cookies shouting, 'Victory is mine' or did I just imagine that?" Stan asked. "That really did just happen," I said, weirded out as well by Mabel's act of sneakiness. Grunkle Stan focused his gaze on the TV. "What is wrong with you kids?"_

"Alright, but this time, don't run away shouting," I said. "Don't worry, Dipper! You have my word," she replied. We took off in the same direction that Liam and Lily did. We ran until we saw Liam stop. I grabbed Mabel and jumped behind a bush, peeking over it a little. "Why couldn't Dipper and Mabel come?" Lily asked Liam, leaning against a tree. "This is for you and I only. Remember yesterday when I heard the galloping?" Liam asked. I was very curious to find out where this was going. "Yeah, and?" "And then we looked through the journal for something horse related or that gallops…?"

Liam shoved a slightly battered red book into Lily's arms. She reluctantly opened it and I covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping. On the cover of the book was a six-fingered hand with the number one on it. It was volume one of three volumes. I had volume three. Lily flipped through the pages and stopped. "'Centaurs. Half man, half horse. Usually depicted as wild and crazy, but there is one I've met who's more civilized. Skills include archery and using wooden clubs. Weaknesses unknown…'" she read.

"I'm still not following…" Lily sighed. Liam rolled his eyes and turned around. "You can come out now, Keron," "Who on earth is Ker- OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S A CENTAUR!" Lily shouted, dropping journal one on the ground in shock. Mabel and I both covered our mouths so we wouldn't gasp or scream. From the shrubbery emerged a half man, half horse hybrid; the horse part being a chestnut color and the man part having chestnut colored hair and Hazel eyes. "This is the civilized centaur the journal talked about," Liam said.

"Keron, do you remember the name of anyone who's seen you or met you before?" Lily asked. The centaur shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not recall," he said. "I'm sorry, children, but I must be off. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me," Keron galloped off into the woods. "Mabel," I whispered. "Yeah, Dipper?" she whispered back. "Let's get out of here before they get back," I grabbed my sister's hand and ran back to the Mystery Shack. Lily's dog, Mystery, was still sitting in the same spot and position as she was when we left. We arrived minutes before Liam and Lily did.

"So where were you guys?" I asked. "I had to show her something I found at our grandparent's house," Liam replied. "Oh, cool," I replied. I can't believe they'd lie to us. Liam's my beast friend and Lily is Mabel's. Lily looked back at the forest then back at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. To be totally honest, I might have a crush on her. I didn't like lying to her about staying at the Shack but I was curious. And I am really curious about that journal they have! I guess I'll find out more about it sooner or later.


	8. Sleepovers and Secrets, Girl Style!

**Your POV:**

I looked back at the forest then to Dipper and smiled. He smiled back at me which only made me like him more. I didn't like lying to him or Mabel about where I was but I don't know if they know any of this stuff. And the journal? Well, he and Mabel are gunna have to find our sooner or later. "Ohmigosh, Mabel! You should sleepover at my house tonight!" I squealed. I got a squeal and a hug in response. "Yes!" she started jumping up and down like an excited little kid. "Ohmigosh, we can do make-overs, tell secrets, talk about boys, and do make-overs!" I joined in on the little kid jumping. "You might wanna avoid making her nails longer than they are. Last time that happened, she looked like a wolverine," Dipper warned, trying not to laugh. Mabel stopped jumping and started moving her hands like she was clawing something. "Rarw, rarw!"

"Let me go get my stuff!" I watched Mabel run into the Mystery Shack to get her stuff. I turned to Liam. "You stay here," I said. "Give me your backpack and I'll put stuff in it and send Mystery over to give it to you, okay?" Liam reluctantly handed his backpack over. Mabel came running out just in time. We said goodbye to the boys and headed off. "So how far away is your grandparent's place?" Mabel asked. "It's not that far. You see that house a block away from the supermarket?" I explained. Mabel nodded. "That's their house," "Oh, cool!" Mabel giggled. I could already see a white blob shaking and barking. Before I was even at the front door, Mystery was bounding up to us. "Hey, girl," I said. "Hi, you little angel,"

I opened the door and showed Mabel inside. "Whoa, it's so big and stuff," she gasped. Grandma Mary walked in the living room from the kitchen. "Hello, Lily. Who is your little friend?" she asked. "This is Mabel Pines," "Hello!" Mabel said happily. "Hello, dear," grandma said. "Where's grandpa?" I asked. "He's out with Stan," "My Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked. "Sure," "Yay, Grunkle Stan finally has a friend!" Mabel twirled in a circle. "Come on, Mabel. I wanna show you my room!" I said, tugging gently on her sweater, which was dark blue with a moon on it. Mable smiled big and followed me up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room, one I shared with Liam. My half was much prettier than Liam's. The sheets on my bed with pink and sparkly and the walks were covered in posters. "So…sparkly!" Mabel squealed. I went over to my bed where I quickly pulled out the journal and shoved it under my pillow. "Alrighty then," I grabbed a handful of Liam's clothes and shoved them in the backpack. "Mystery!" I called. The white golden pranced into my room. "Take this to Liam at the Mystery Shack," I instructed her. She bowed her head to pick up the pack and bounded out the door.

I looked back at the pillow. "Mabel, I need to show you something but you can't tell Dipper and you can't tell Liam I showed you, okay?" I said. Mabel nodded eagerly. "I'm great at keeping secrets!" "Good…" I reached under my pillow and pulled out the journal. I handed it to Mabel and she gasped. "This is amazing and awesome," she said. "It's almost like ours!" "What do you mean, 'Almost like ours'?" I asked her. "Dipper didn't want me to tell you this but we have journal number three!" "Really?" I gasped. She nodded, flipping through the pages. "Whoa! Dipper said he trained with the Man-ataurs and had to slay the Multi-Bear but he didn't do it because it was right," Mabel told me. "Wow, that's pretty amazing," I said. "This book is incredible! Yours is also full. Ours stopped halfway. Dipper thinks the person writing it mysteriously disappeared or something," Mabel told me, reading the page about tree spirits.

"So promise you won't tell Dipper?" I asked. "My lips are sealed!"


	9. Sleepovers and Video Games, Boy Style!

**Liam's POV:**

I watched Mystery retreat back to my grandparents' house. I slung the pack over my shoulder. "Come on, dude," Dipper motioned for me to follow him. We were almost to the door when Stan stopped us. "Hey, kid. Where's the other one?" he asked. "She's at my grandparents' house with my sister," I explained. "Alright, good enough. Carry on." We climbed up the ladder to the attic. I sat my stuff down and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, dude," Dipper asked. "Yeah?" "This is a random question but to you ever notice anything weird around this town?" I gave him a funny look. "Yeah, all the time. Just last week, I thought I saw a flying rabbit," I said. "I need to show you something but you have to promise you won't tell Lily or Mabel that I showed you it. Mabel knows about it but just don't tell her I showed it to you, not that she'll get mad or anything but," Dipper fished something out of his jacket/vest thing. It was a red book with a six-fingered hand on it. But on the hand was the number three. "Dude," I gasped. "It looks just like mine…only its number one and not number three…" Dipper snapped his head in my direction.

"You have one?" he gasped. "Yeah, I found it last summer buried behind my grandparents supermarket. I think I have it with me," I shoved my hand in my backpack and searched for the journal. "Ugh, Lily took it…" "You can look through it if you want," Dipper handed me the book. I flipped through the pages seeing this like curse doors, the undead, giant bats, floating eye balls, and weird enough, gnomes but after a certain point, the pages stopped. "Whoa, its incomplete! So cool," I said. "Yeah, I've been writing in it occasionally. I think the person mysteriously disappeared," Dipper nodded.

"The one I have it filled up…The real question is…who has book number two?" I stroked my chin, like I had a beard, which I can gladly say I didn't. "I know, I've been wondering that too," Dipper replied. We sat in silence, thinking for a little bit until Dipper broke the silence. "You wanna play a video game?" he asked. "Yeah, sure. I'm down," I replied. We walked down the ladder again and into the living room, or whatever it was called. It pretty much only had a chair and a TV. Dipper hooked it up and gave me a controller. We sat there playing video games for most of the night but one question was still nagging me: Who had the second journal…?

**[Sorry about the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer!]**


	10. Saving The Trees

**Your POV:**

"Maaable!" I said. The brunette looked up from the journal. "Yeah?" "You hungry?" I asked. "Yes! To the kitchen!" she shouted, pointing to the door. I started laughing. "Do you wanna take the book downstairs?" "Nah, I'm good. I finished reading it! Well, I'm not actually sure if I really did…I was on the fairy page for a long time…" Mabel replied. "Haha, alright," I giggled. Mabel set the book on my bed and skipped after me. She skipped down the stairs but skipped a little too early and missed the last step, causing her to fall face first on the shag carpet.

"You okay, Mabel?" I asked. She stood up with a big grin on her face. "That was fun. But it also hurt," she said. "Morning, girl. Do you want some pancakes?" grandma asked. Mabel's eyes got big. "Yes!" she said. "Haha, me too!" I said. My grandma set down a plate of pancakes in front of each of us. Mabel was done within a minute. "Wow, you really like pancakes," I laughed. "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Mabel cheered. We put our plates in the sink and went back upstairs to get dressed. I was dressed in a sea foam green tank top with a daisy on it and a light blue skirt. Mabel was clad in a yellow knit sweater with a pink heart on it and a pastel pink skirt, topped off with a pastel pink headband.

I slipped the journal into my bag. Mabel grabbed her stuff and we headed back downstairs. "Bye, grandma," I yelled. "Bye, Lily," she replied. Mabel opened the door and stepped out. I followed her out and shut the door. "To the Mystery Shack!" Mabel raised one arm in the air, hands curled into a fist, and pointed the other one in a random direction. She took off running in the wrong direction. "Uh, Mabel! The Mystery Shack is this way…" I shouted, pointing straight ahead. She skidded to a halt and changed directions. "To the Mystery Shack!" she shouted again. I followed after her laughing.

When we arrived, Dipper and Liam were sitting on the porch watching the tan goat that's always hanging around the Mystery Shack. "Yo, having fun goat watching?" I asked. "It's adorable!" Mabel squealed. She approached the goat quickly, which ran away from her but Mabel didn't give up. She kept chasing the goat around the Mystery Shack. "Who's goat _is_ it?" Liam asked. "Is it not Grunkle Stan's?" Mabel yelled from the other side of the Shack. Dipper shrugged. "It's always here though,"

"Maybe it's magic!" Mabel said, skipping back over to us. I guess she gave up on her goat chase. "I don't think that's the case," Dipper replied. I was about to say something when I saw a woman approach us. She looked fairly young, about in her late teens or very early twenties. She had bright red curly hair that went all the way down to her ankles and she skin was a dark color, like the color of coffee after you add the crème or milk. Her eyes changed colors from light red, to medium orange, to light brown. She had on bright red lipstick with a splash of glittery orange lip-gloss. She had red mascara on her lop lashes and orange mascara on her bottom lashes. The woman had a soft red eye shadow on both eye lids. She wore a crown made of twigs and red/orange leaves and had some twigs and leaves tied into/woven into her long hair. Around her neck was a necklace with what looked to be a red maple charm.

She had on a strapless shirt that stopped a couple inches above her bellybutton that looked like it was woven out of bright red and orange leaves and twigs. Her skirt went to about her mid-thigh in the front but in the back it went all the way down to the ground, training about two feet behind her. The part that showed in the front also looked like it was woven out of the same material for her shirt but the back part was just a sheet or brightly colored red and orange leaves. Her shoes looked like ballet flats but were made up of bright red leaves. Starting from her ankles on both legs and her wrists on both arms, was a branch that reached all the way up to the end of her skirt on both legs and her shoulders on both arms.

"Hello, children," she spoke with an elegant voice. I gasped. "You're a tree spirit, or dryad!" I exclaimed. She dryad nodded. "My name is Red Maple, spirit of the Red Maple tree. I have come to request your service," she said. "What do you need?" Dipper asked. "I think the blonde girl can answer that," Red Maple said. I nodded and pulled out the journal, knowing that Dipper would see it. I heard him gasp but I didn't look his way. I flipped through the pages until I found tree spirits/dryads. "'Dryads. Tree Nymphs in Greek Mythology. Dryads are specifically the nymphs of oak trees, the term can be used for all tree nymphs…Dryads, like all nymphs, were supernaturally long-lived and tied to their homes, but some were a step beyond most nymphs. These were the hamadryads, who were an integral part of their trees, such that if the tree died, the hamadryad associated with it died as well…'" I stopped. "Is that what you are?"

Red Maple nodded. "'Skills include talking to animals, creating plants and trees, controlling plants and/or trees, and nature magic. Weaknesses include anything that could harm or be used to harm their tree,'" I finished. "Is something going to harm your tree?" Liam asked. The dryad nodded sadly. "What is it?" Dipper inquired. "A lumberjack," she replied. I started flipping through the journal again. I stopped on the magic spell page. I read down the list and smiled. "Do you think a protective spell will work? Anyone who comes near the object being protected will forget why they're there and automatically go home," I said. "That's perfect," replied Red Maple.

She led us through the forest until we reached a beautiful Red Maple tree. I took in a deep breath and said the words of the spell, "Prostatév̱oun af̱tó to antikeímeno me éna xórki, ósoi érchontai kontá tha xechásoume giatí eínai ekeí kai na páei sto spíti kathó̱s kai."

I watched as the tree was encircled with yellow sparkles. "So sparkly!" Mabel gasped, her eyes widening. Red Maple smiled and thanked us. She backed up until she was against the tree and then melted into the bark. "Well, that was fun!" Mabel said. I sighed and started walking back. Liam stayed back and walked with Mabel whereas Dipper ran to catch up with me. "Why didn't you tell me you had the first journal? Liam told me about it yesterday but why didn't you tell me, er, us before?" Dipper asked. "I don't know. I didn't know you knew any of the secrets about Gravity Falls until I showed Mabel and she told me that you had book three…" I apologized. "Oh, okay. Fair enough," Dipper said.

"Yay!" Dipper and I turned to see Mabel jumping up and down in excitement. "I don't even wanna know," I laughed and continued to walk, Dipper beside me. "You'll find out soon, you know that! 'Cause you're my bestie!" Mabel twirled in a circle. "I'm starting to think it has something to do with my brother…" I started thinking. "Aw!" I said when it hit me. "Liam, I told you!" I shouted. "What?" Dipper asked. "Liam asked out Mabel!" I squealed. Dipper nodded his head. "Finally, Mabel chooses a normal guy. Your brother _is_ normal, right? He's not like a vampire or a werewolf or a zombie?" I laughed, "He's totally human," I reassured him. "Good. The last thing I want is for my sister to be going out with some supernatural creature…"

We parted ways for the day after arriving at the Mystery Shack. Liam and I were silent until I decided to break it. "I told you she'd say yes," I teased. "Oh, shut up."

**[I couldn't think of a name for the dryad so I named her after her tree…LONGEST CHAPTER :D The "spell" isn't anything special. It's just something I made up and then translated it into Greek using Google Translator. The English is: protect this object with a spell, those who come near will forget why they're there and go home as well…yeah…kinda lame…]**


	11. Exploring With Dipping Sauce

The next morning, I woke up around twelve o'clock. "What? Why did I sleep so late?" I grabbed my clock and started shaking it furiously. I looked around and realized that Liam was already gone. "Is it gunna be like an allday kinda thing?" I asked myself. I shrugged and got dressed before opening the bedroom door and heading down the stairs. I decided to skip eating and head straight to the Mystery Shack. Hey, if I'm bored without my brother then Dipper must be bored without his sister.

I opened the door to the gift shop and walked in. I saw Dipper organizing something on one of the shelves. I snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hello~" I giggled when Dipper screamed and jumped a little. "Don't do that," he told me, trying not to laugh. "But it was funnnn~" I whined. Dipper gave me a look. "So what are you doing today?" "Nothing really…I'm pretty bored," Dipper replied. "Me too," I said. "Heyyy, let's go explore!"

"Explore?" Dipper questioned. "Yeah! Like explore the woods and stuff!" I tugged on his vest. "Come on, Dipper! Please?" Dipper eventually gave into my begging and pleading. "Alright," he complied. "Yay!" I hugged him then grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door. I let go of his wrist and we walked into the forest. "The forest is really pretty!" I said. "You sure are," Dipper said very softly. "What?" I asked him, not catching what he said. "Uh, I said it sure is," he replied, a soft blush tinted his cheeks. If this boy isn't adorable, then I don't know what is. "So, uh, what are we gunna do?" he asked. I shrugged, "Anything except get lost."

We explored the forest for a while until we found a small lake with big stones surrounding it. Dipper sat on one of the stones where as I laid down on my back on the grass in front of him. We sat and talked for a long time, mostly about what weird things we've seen in Gravity Falls. I had more to tell because I was here last summer too. I noticed Dipper looking around, staring occasionally at trees or random bushes. So, are plants more interesting than me? "Dipper?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied, not talking his eyes off the juniper bush. "Why do you always act weird around me? Do you hate me?" I braced myself for the worst. "What? No! I actually need to tell you something. I-" "Hello~!"

Dipper and I both jumped in shock but turned around to see Mabel and Liam holding hands. "Mabel!" Dipper hissed. "Haha, Dipping Sauce…" Mabel said. I couldn't help but laugh. "So Dipper, you were gunna tell me something?" I said. "Huh? Oh, I, uh, forgot…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. This sounded odd but I shrugged it off. "Anyways, I think we should be going back," Liam said. He started walking after he said his goodbyes. "Bye, Mabel! Bye, Dipper!" I shouted. "Bye, Lily!" they said in unison.

"Mabel, you picked the worst time to sneak up on me…" Dipper groaned. "Why?" Mabel asked, poking her brother. "I _was_ going to tell Lily that I liked her but you came in a interrupted me," Dipper told her. "Aw, sorry Dipping Sauce," "Stop calling me that." "You'll have plenty of chances to tell her! Summer isn't over yet, you know," Mabel finished. Dipper nodded, "Yeah, you're right." Mabel motioned for him to follow her. "Come on; let's get back to the Mystery Shack."


	12. Introducing Katrina Thompson!

When we got back to our grandparents house, I flopped down on my bed, face first. I heard the sound of my phone go off and picked it up. I unlocked it and opened up my messages. '_Hey, Lily! My mom said that I can come to Gravity Falls and stay with youuuuuu~!_' it was a text from my closest friend back home. I let out a loud squeal. Liam covered his ears. "Geez, Lily!" he commented. "Sorry! It's just that Katrina's coming to stay with us! Her mom said yes!" Liam looked at me. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you think Mabel will like her?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure. They have similar personalities. Except for the mood swing…and I learned that the hard way…" Liam shivered.

"Haha, well, don't set it off, Liam! Let Dipper and Mabel figure it out for themselves," "You want them to activate it?" Liam asked. "I dunno. But to stop her all you need to do is get her wet and she'll pick up right where she left off, before you set off her mood swing…" I told him. Liam nodded. "So what time tomorrow?" he asked. I shrugged. "Lemme ask." '_What time r u coming 2morow?_' I sent her the text. '_5 pm :)_' "She's coming at five o'clock tomorrow afternoon," I told him. Liam nodded. "Oh, by the way I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you and Mabel like a _couple_?" I waggled my eyebrows at him. He just rolled his eyes a nodded.

"Yay!" I twirled in a circle. "Go to bed," Liam gently shoved me towards my bed. "Fire," I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes, eager to see my friend.

Liam was already up and in the middle of opening the door when I woke up. "Yola," he said. I stood up and stretched. "I'm pretty sure it's hola," I replied, opening the closet door. "What are you, the Spanish Pronunciation Police?" he asked jokingly. "Yes, yes I am," I laughed. I looked at the clock, 12:53 pm. "Alright, plenty of time," I said to myself. "To do what?" Liam asked. "To get arrested~!" I said, very much jokingly. "I worry about you sometimes…" Liam replied. "You do?" "I'm just kidding," he replied. I head barking from the hall. "Come 'ere, Mystery!" I called for the white dog. She pushed open the door and bounded inside.

"Hey, girl!" I scratched her behind one of her ears. She immediately started wagging her tail. "Do you wanna come with us to the Mystery Shack?" I asked her. She wagged her tail faster. "Alright, let's go," I motioned for the oddly colored dog to follow us. We went into the kitchen to grab something to eat and to feed Mystery. She ate fairly quick so we were able to get out easily. She ran ahead of us to the Mystery Shack where we saw Dipper and Mabel with Soos. They saw us and waved. "'Sup, Soos?" "'Sup, guys," Soos replied.

"Hello~!" Mabel said cheerily. Dipper gave a small wave. "One of my friends from home is coming to stay with me! She's coming at five o'clock. Mabel, I'm pretty sure you're gunna love her, she has a personality similar to yours," I said. "Ooh, yay! What's her name?" she asked. "Her name is Katrina Thompson," I said. "Yeah, she's coming at five o'clock. So I have to leave at like 4:45 but I'll come back with her and introduce her to you," I said. Mabel started jumping up and down. "Yay! Another friend!" she giggled. "Just what we need, another Mabel," Dipper joked.

"Admit it, Dipper! You love me!" Mabel teased. Dipper sighed, "Yeah, I guess..." We were silent for a couple minutes but the sound of my phone going off broke the silence. I grabbed it and entered my passcode before opening up the message sent to me by Katrina. '_Got here early! Like four hours early! :) Where r u?_' I tapped the message box and typed, '_ a place called The Mystery Shack. You can't miss it :P_' '_KK, thnx_' "Who was that?" Liam asked. "Katrina. She arrived early. I told her to come here," I told him. A few minutes later, a silver car pulled up to the Mystery Shack. The door behind the driver seat opened and emerged a girl with red hair and tan skin. Today she was clad in a neon green tank top, jean shorts that ended at her mid-thigh, black knee high converse, and her normal eight bracelets on each arm look. Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Lily!" she cried. "Katrina!" She ran up to me a hugged me. "I've missed you!" Katrina squealed. "It's only been a month," I told her. "IT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER!" she shouted. I laughed and turned to the others. "Katrina, these are twins Dipper and Mabel Pines. And of course you remember my brother," "Hello!" she said. "Hi~!" Mabel said cheerily. "Hey," Dipper gave her a small wave. "Well, I'd better go and feed Mystery," Liam said. "See you later." As Liam was walking, he stumbled and accidently jabbed Katrina in the stomach. "Uh oh," Liam and I said together. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF CLUTZ? AND SERIOUSLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU APOLOGIZE? DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ MANNERS?" Katrina grabbed Liam by his shirt collar and started shaking him furiously.

"I picked the right day to bring a water bottle," I said as I uncapped the said bottle of water and poured it on Katrina's head. She let go of Liam's shirt and gave him a little wave. "Bye, Liam," she said happily. Mabel and Dipper's eyes were widened and they took one step back. "Keep this in mind. Don't poke her in the stomach and if you do, she'll go into a rage. To make her stop, get her wet," I told the twins. They both nodded. "But she's really friendly and nice once you get to know her. Well, we should go. Bye guys," I said. "Bye," they chorused back. "Bye!" Katrina said to them. They waved back at her.

"Dipper, why didn't you tell her you like her?" Mabel groaned. "Too many people," he replied. "Fine, but if you put it off any longer, you're gunna miss you're chance," Mabel advised him. Dipper looked at his sister. "What?" she asked. "You're weird," he told her. Mabel smiled big. "I know!" she said before twirling. "Come on, let's go inside,"

**[The character/OC Katrina Thompson belongs to DeMoNiCaNg El209 :)]**


	13. Girl Talk Time!

Katrina and I opened the door to my grandparent's house. Katrina insisted that she carry her luggage but I made her let me take something. We walked inside and Katrina greeted my grandparents. We headed up the stairs to find Liam lying on his back on his bed, reading the journal. "Yo," Katrina said. Liam acknowledged her by giving her a small wave. "Alright, out Liam," she said. "Girl talk time."

Liam didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the journal and closed the door behind him. "Sooo~" she cooed. "What?" I asked. "You like Dipper," she stated, not putting it in the form of a question. "Whaat?" I replied, waving my hand at her. "That's not true," "Is too," she poked me in the arm. "Is not," I lied. "Alright, I'll ask you again. Do you like Dipper?" she formed it in a question this time. "Well…" I started. "WELL WHAT, WOMAN!" she started shaking me.

"Alright, alright! I do, okay," I told her. "Yay~!" she squealed. "Why yay?" I asked. "Because he likes you too!" she told me. "What? No he doesn't," I said, hoping she was right. "Yeah, he does! I can tell!" Katrina said. "What, can you read minds?" I joked. She shrugged but kept poking my arm. "He does, I can tell. If you want, I can ask him if he likes you tomorrow," she suggested. "YES!" I practically shouted. "Uh, I mean, yeah that's cool."

She laughed and stood up. "Hey, that girl Mabel…I like her, we should have her over for a sleepover," I nodded. "I've already had her over but we can do it again because it will be even more fun with a third person," I said. "Yay~!" "Floor or bed?" I asked her. "I want the floor~" Katrina replied. "You sure?" She just nodded. I shrugged and started setting up the floor with her help. "Can I come back in now?" Liam asked through the door. "Yeah!" I called back to him.

"You're sleeping on the floor?" Liam asked Katrina. Said girl just nodded happily. "Well, okay then."

**[Sorry for the short chapter… :( I really didn't know what to write…The next chapter will be longer, I promise :)]**


	14. The Confrontation

Morning came and I tripped over Katrina when I got out of bed. The red haired girl shot up and looked around. "Oh, hey," she said when she saw me on the ground. I gave her a look and she helped me up. "Well, I should get dressed and get going," Katrina said. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm gunna go talk to Dipper and stuff…" she said. "Oh, okay, have fun," I replied. "I will!" she pumped her fist in the air. I just laughed and went downstairs with her. She turned and went out the door whereas I turned into the kitchen. My brother was sitting at the kitchen table eating a pop-tart.

"Dude, gimme some of your pop-tart," I said, trying to grab it. "No, get your own," he replied. I opened the pantry door and fished a pop-tart from its box. "Where'd Katrina go?" Liam asked. "She went to go talk to Dipper," I replied, opening the pop-tart and sticking it in the toaster. I sat down across from him and opened the journal. "Whoa, wouldn't it be cool to see a fairy?" I asked him. "The little kind?" he asked. "No, the writer said that there are human sized fairies. They can be earth, fire, wind, water, or ice…" I said. "Cool," Liam replied, taking another bite of his pop-tart.

I heard mine pop from the toaster and grabbed it. I started to take off the crust. "Why do you do that?" Liam asked weirdly, his pop-tart crust still on the pastry. I shrugged. "I don't like it," Liam rolled his eyes and laughed. "I wonder what Katrina's doing," I said to myself.

**Katrina's POV: **

I opened the door to the Mystery Shack gift shop and scanned the area for Dipper. Bingo. I saw him reading a magazine in the corner of the gift shop. "Oh, Dipper~" I called. He looked up from the magazine and gave me a small wave. I skipped over to him, leaning over. He looked up at me. "What's up?" he asked. "I have a question for _you_," I said. "And that question would be…?" he moved his hands in a circular motion.

"Do you…" I started. "Do I what?" Dipper asked. "Like Lily?" I said finally. Dipper's cheeks tinted a soft shade of red. "W-what?" "Do you like Lily? Answer truthfully," I told him. "Well, yeah, I do," Dipper said finally. "THEN TELL HER!" I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "Okay, okay!" he said. "I'll tell her tomorrow," "You better!" I said, waggling my finger in his face. He gently smacked my hand away before laughing. "Alright, I will,"

**[Only two chapters left! But fear not, there shall be a sequel! Oh, and the whole not crust on the pop-tart I based off of how I eat pop-tarts…I hate the crust xD p.s: sorry for the lateness! I was busy and side-tracked by th Olympics…GO USA!]**


	15. She's Missing!

**Your POV:**

'_I wonder how Katrina handled the situation_,' I thought to myself. I shrugged and grabbed Mystery's food bowl. "Mystery!" I called. No answer. "Mystery?" I called again. I heard no barking, panting, or clatter of her claws against the hardwood floor. "Liam, where's Mystery?" I asked, starting to get seriously worried.

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since last night..." Liam said. He jumped up from the kitchen table. "We gotta find her," he said. We ran upstairs to get dressed then ran out the door. I made sure to snatch the journal on our way out. "Let's check to woods near the Mystery Shack," Liam suggested. I nodded in agreement. We ran to the Mystery Shack and saw Mabel, Dipper, and Katrina. "Come on!" I called. "Mystery is missing." The three jumped up to help us find the missing dog. "Alright, I'll go this way, Mabel and Liam you go that way, and dipper and lily you go that way," Katrina instructed. We did what she said and ran in our chosen directions.

"Lily, I have to tell you something, now that we're alone," Dipper said, not slowing down. "What?" I asked. "I want to tell you that I l- WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he pushed me in the opposite direction of a falling tree. "What are the gnomes on a rage again?" Dipper asked himself. "What?" I asked. "Never mind. Let's go!" he grabbed my wrist and started running. "Does the universe not want us together?" Dipper muttered to himself but I was too preoccupied to heard him. I heard a familiar howl. My eyes widened and I ran faster. "I know that howl! That's Mystery's howl!" I exclaimed. I looked in circles, eventually picking out which way the sound came from. "Do you have any idea where you're going?" Dipper shouted.

"Nope, not a clue! So what were you gunna tell me?" I asked. "Oh, right. I wanted to tell you that I l-" he cut himself off and stopped running. I kept running but skidded to a halt when I saw three figures run on front of us. "Hey," Katrina said. "Did you hear the howl?" Liam asked. I nodded. "It came from this direction, come on let's go!" I yelled, picking back up where I left off. "Were getting closer!" I said. I ran until I was in a large empty clearing. Liam, dipper, Mabel, and Katrina stopped behind me. "This is where it came from, I know it," I said with confidence.

_SQUWAK! SQUWAK!_

"What was that?" Dipper asked. Mabel hid behind Liam. I looked up and screamed. Two giant griffins were flying straight towards us. I braced myself for the impact but nothing happened. I opened one eye and saw that they were frozen solid, the creature melting away with the ice. "A griffin's weakness includes ice..." I said slowly. "And there are human sized fairies and they can harness the element of ice..." "Very good, Lily Redwood," said a voice behind us. I turned around and gasped. White hair...piercing green eyes... "Mystery!" I exclaimed.

**[Ooh, cliffhanger~ Second to last chapter :( and the universe is being so unfair to Dipper and Lily! She, oops I mean it, doesn't want them together…YET! All questions will be answer in the finale of 'What's Going On In Gravity Falls?'!]**


	16. The Conclusion

A young woman, who appeared to be in her late teens, stood before us. She had long wavy white hair and bright emerald green eyes. Her skin was very, very pale. She had on a long blue and white long sleeved gown and a crown on ice and crystals atop her head. "My name is Icelia, fairy of ice. I have been your protector since you and Liam were born. I took the form of a dog to be able to protect you better. When you're mother decided to send you to Gravity Falls, I knew that I would have to be extra careful with who you are around and what you say. When I first met Dipper and Mabel, I knew that they weren't a threat and you would keep each other safe. It was chance that you fell in love with one another, but it will help you in your journey," she explained.

"What do you mean, 'fell in love with each other'? Yeah, Liam and Mabel are dating but-" "You like Dipper, and Dipper likes you. You each couldn't tell each other because you always picked the wrong time," she interrupted. "You like me?" I asked nervously. Dipper just nodded. "I like you too," I said, looking down. Dipper smiled and gently kissed me. "AWWW!" Mabel and Katrina squealed. "So why did you need to protect my brother and I?" I asked, blushing darkly.

"There's more to you, you're family, and Gravity Falls than you might think. I was selected to protect you until you were thirteen. I don't know his name and I can't remember his face but a man who came here looking for someone to protect his children from the secrets in Gravity Falls. He was here six years before me died mysteriously. I'm not sure if it was you he was asking me to protect but I did anyways," she explained. "And now that you're thirteen, you don't need protection anymore, but I will always be there for you," Icelia said.

"Wait, I'm not thirteen," I said. "Oh, so today, August 18 isn't your birthday?" I gasped. "I had no idea what day I was! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed. "What about the griffins?" Liam asked. "They were after your journal so I came here to fight with them but they only came out when you appeared," the fairy explained. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked. Icelia smiled and nodded. "Trust whom you love. Remember, the past is more important than it may seem. Family is the key," she said before disappearing in a cloud of snow and frost. "Well, that's enough weirdness for today," I said. Katrina nodded. "Are you leaving tomorrow?" "Yeah," I replied. "Where do you live?" Mabel asked. "We live in Piedmont, California," Liam said. "No way, we live there too!" Mabel exclaimed. "Maybe we'll see you," I said. "You'd better!" Mabel laughed. "Bye, see you tomorrow," I waved to the Pines twins.

The next morning I had all of my things packed up and ready to go. I then helped Katrina pack her stuff up. We walked down the stairs and put our stuff into my mom's van. "Liam!" I called. My twin brother popped out from the front door. "Yeah?" he asked. "Let's go say bye to Dipper and Mabel," I said. He nodded and we started walking to the Mystery Shack. "We'll be back in a few minutes, mom!" I called. When we got there, Dipper and Mabel were pulling suitcases out of the gift shop door. "Hey!" Katrina called. They stopped what they were doing and waved. "You guys leaving today too?" Liam asked. Mabel nodded. "We just wanted to say bye. Oh, right before I forget," I scribbled three different numbers on a piece of paper. "Here," I gave the list to Mabel. "Yay! I'm gunna miss you guys!" Mabel said. "We're gunna miss you guys too,"

"You coming back next summer?" Dipper asked. I smiled and nodded. "You bet. We're always up for a little mystery solving adventure," I replied. "Liam, Lily, Katrina! Time to go!" I heard my mom call. "Sorry, but we gotta go. Don't lose those numbers," I said. "We won't!" Mabel replied. "Bye!" Dipper and his twin sister said in unison. "See you next summer!" I turned around and waved. Liam, Katrina, and I started our journey back to the car. "Next summer it is."

**THE END!**

**[Yay, the universe **_**did **_**want them together! And fear not, readers…BECAUSE THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! Watch out for 'What's Going On In Gravity Falls…This Time?' New characters will bring new secrets, mysteries, adventures, betrayals, threats, and heartbreak…What will happen?]**

**(Thank you so much for all the views, favorites, follows, and reviews for this story, I really appreciate it!)**

**3 **


End file.
